50 Pavos
by ailoviu
Summary: Mi pequeña aportación al mundo shipper HouseWilson.Esto es algo que me imaginé tras ver comer a House tortitas con nueces de macadamia.


-Deberías tira te a alguien. Cada día estás de peor humor.

-Muy amable, lo añadiré a mi lista, justo después de: "Hacer nuevos amigos"

Los dos hombres caminaban despacio con una bandeja entre las manos tras haber pagado su almuerzo.

-¿Crees que el de radiología se tira a su nueva enfermera?-dijo el doctor House, supuestamente en un susurro pero que consiguió levantar la mirada de alguno de los presentes.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte y sentarte, House?-decía Wilson con tono irritado y sumamente bajo, mientras miraba a su alrededor, comprobando que nadie más había oído el comentario de su amigo.

-Yo creo que se acuestan...está claro...¿no?

Greg cogió los cubiertos y cortó un pedazo de su bistec pasado. Se metió el trozo en la boca. Tras girarse sobre su asiento, señaló con el cuchillo a una pareja que estaba sentada justo tres mesas detrás de él.

-¿Tienes que señalar?-preguntó Wilson en voz baja.

-¿Te avergüenzas de mi? Decía con expresión de fingida decepción, mientras parpadeaba aquellos inmensos ojos azules, como si de la mismísima Betty Boop se tratara.

-No creo que se la esté tirando. Respondió el doctor Wilson tras haber colocado con sumo cuidado la servilleta de papel sobre sus pantalones.

-¿Y a qué viene esa mirada de salido cincuentón cuando ella pasa por su lado?

Wilson lo miró dándole a entender que si por aquella mirada fuera, él seria el primero de la lista de "Doctores que se acuestan sus

Enfermeras".

-Vale, si, yo también lo hago..Pero...¿Qué me dices de ESO?

House masticaba sin mucho cuidado su trozo de ternera y volvió a girarse para indicar a su amigo cómo el doctor y la enfermera se reían, a los ojos de House, de manera descarada y coqueta. Wilson levantó la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro del medico.

-Sólo se está riendo se sus chistes House...no tienen porqué estar acostándose...

La pareja rió tan alto que las carcajadas se hicieron eco en la sala.

-¿Quién es el ingenuo ahora?-decía House volviendo los ojos mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

Cómo si no hubiera escuchando a su compañero, House volvió a la carga, con uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-Observa su lenguaje corporal, ella se toca el pelo.

-Cómo... ¿cómo es que lo sabes si estás de espaldas a ellos?-preguntó con tanto asombro el doctor Wilson que casi se le sale la lechuga de la boca.

-Los veo en el reflejo de la puerta-respondió como si tal cosa-Gran idea la de Cuddy. House siguió con su tesis.-Obsérvales, ella está inclinada hacia él, ofreciéndose claramente y dejando ver su sujetador de encaje...

Wilson abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba en pleno auge deductivo y que no había nadie que lo parara, asi que cogió el vaso, y bebió un poco de agua mientras escuchaba al "pirata pata palo".

-Él sin embargo trata de impresionarla aparentando seguridad y buenas intenciones-seguía diciendo el médico.

-Eres un cotilla sin remedio-soltó el doctor James.

-Lo sé, y además soy cojo y me gustan los culebrones...Pero 50 pavos a que esos se calientan los pies por la noche.

House se comía el último bocado de su filete.

-No tengo dinero-decía Wilson entornando los ojos, cómo si estuviera maldiciendo o algo parecido-Por si no lo recuerdas hoy he vuelto a pagar el almuerzo

-Está bien, me apuesto el almuerzo de mañana a que estos se lo montan.

Wilson cogió su servilleta y se limpió cuidadosamente la boca. Tras unos segundos dijo decidido:

-El almuerzo de toda la semana. Y extendió su mano.

-Trato hecho.-dijo con suma rapidez estrechando su mano, sin percatarse de la ligera sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de su compañero.

Al momento se arrepintió de lo que acababa de hacer. Se quedó atónito contemplando la escena que se estaba dando tres mesas más allá

Un apuesto médico, se acercaba a la mesa de la pareja. Saludó primero a la joven y luego al hombre, a este último de manera tan efusiva y cariñosa que no cabía duda a los ojos de nadie, que el doctor House había perdido la apuesta.

-Maldita sea- dijo tirando la servilleta y apuntando con el cuchillo a su amigo- ¡Tú sabias que el de radiología era gay!

-¿Gay? Wilson sonreía socarrón disfrutando de su momento-¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta- decía mientras enarcaba las cejas y negaba con la cabeza- Quien lo diría.

-Bastardo-respondió fríamente.

House, soltó el cuchillo, cogió la manzana verde que había en la mesa y le dio un bocado.

-Creo que fue la chica la que los presentó-Wilson se regodeaba en su triunfo.

-Eres un puto bastardo y no juegas limpio-le respondió su colega.

-Mañana pagas tú-Wilson sonrió orgulloso.

Era la primera apuesta que le ganaba en años y sin lugar a dudas tenia que disfrutar de su momento de gloria.

-¿Y cómo cojones no me había dado cuenta antes de que el de radiología era gay? Nunca le vi insinuándose o tirándome los tejos-decía mientras pasaba su mano por su mentón cómo si estuviera cavilando. Hizo una pausa y remató-Esas cosas se notan.

-Claro House todos los gays tienen un cartel en la frente...-Wilson cogió su yogurt bajo en calorías y comenzó a tomárselo.

-No seas bobo, dijo House volviendo los ojos. No me refiero a eso-hizo una breve pausa y volvió a darle un bocado a su manzana. Un cartel es demasiado grande.

Wilson soltó una carcajada y House no pudo más que sonreir al ver a su amigo escupiendo el yogurt desnatado.

-Deja de comer esas mierdas desnatadas-decía el doctor señalando al producto lácteo-Morirás o acabarás pareciéndote a Cameron.

-Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad?-Wilson reía y se limpiaba el yogur de la boca.

Mientras, su amigo hacía una mueca extraña y trataba de tragar el trozo de manzana para responder con alguna ironía. Al ver que el trozo era más grande de lo que él se esperaba cogió su bastón y le dio en la pierna a su contrincante.

-Auh!, se quejaba Wilson. ¡Eso duele!-mientras se frotaba la pierna golpeada, era Greg el que sonreía.

-Ventajas de ser cojo-sonrió mientras alzaba su arma.

-Bastardo-le replicó riendo Wilson.

-Hijo de perra.

(Fin)


End file.
